This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Clematis. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Evifour`. It was discovered as a seedling in a controlled planting of cultivated plants in St. Sampsons Parish, Guernsey, Channel Islands, Great Britain, and its parents are not known.